Faror's Day Care Center
by Hannah Faror
Summary: Join us, for a wonderful day here at Faror's Day Care Center, where young video game characters go during the day! Drabbles and fun for all! I use all kinds of games, it's just Zelda and TWEWY are my favorite, so they might get more page time. R&R Please!


"Yo, you all are zetta slow!"

"I'm not slow im super fast!

"It's MY triforce!"

"No, it's MINE!"

"Boo! Hahahahaha!"

"Give me back my Puyo!"

"Okay kids time to settle down!"

I sighed as there was a sudden silence. "Now then," I said, smiling now that they were all quiet. "Sho, let's remember not to insult people. That hurts their feelings. And Sonic, you are fast, but bragging is not nice. Link, Zelda, _share _the triforce. And Yu? Stop scaring people. It's not Halloween, dear. Klug, there's more Puyo on the shelf to play with."

I wondered what had gotten into my head when I had decided to open a freaking _daycare_. Then again, how was I supposed to know I'd get kids like this? I wearily sat the kids down at a table and began passing out the snack for the day.

"I don't like this!" complained Sonic.

"You better drink your chu jelly- it's good for you! If you're good maybe I'll give you a cookie later," I told him.

"Can we go to the gym?" asked several excited kids.

"Maybe after snack," I answered.

"I wanna play princess again!" Zelda said. "But I wanna be the princess!"

"You were last time!" Midna snapped back.

"So? That's 'cause I'm a good princess and I'm pretty," Zelda replied.

"Teacher! Zelda said I'm not pretty!" yelled Midna. I ignored it for now.

"I think we will go to the playground after snack," I decided aloud. Several kids started cheering and eating as quickly as they could. I sighed. You could never win with kids. "But you can't leave the playground area. Sonic, that means no running away. If you do I have to call Daddy to take you home."

"But I wanna run!" Sonic complained.

"I already finished eating! You lame binomials are so zetta slow! You're like c = ((2.06 109 N/m2) / (999.8 kg/m3))1/2 slow!" Sho yelled.

"Sho, what does that even mean?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"It's the speed of sound in water!" he told me proudly. I nodded my head slowly.

"Sure it is. Well is everyone else done? We can go outside now," I told them. They all stood up and began lining up at the door, fighting over who would get to be line leader. I clarified, "Midna is line leader today!"

Midna happily took the front of the line and the others filled in behind. I counted the kids, "Link, Midna, Zelda, Sho, Sonic, Yu, Klug, Neku… Amy? Where'd you go?" I turned around to see two pink legs sticking out of someone's mouth. "Kirby!" I shrieked. "What did I tell you about eating people?" Kirby spit out Amy, who was wiping herself off in disgust.

"Teacher, he ate me!" Amy complained.

"Yes, I know he did," I told her. "Amy, I'll get you some clothes…" I rushed to the back to get her another dress dropped off by her parents. Meanwhile, the kids were getting restless.

"Teach, you pi-face! We wanna go outside!" Sho yelled at me.

"I think you should be quiet and respect the teacher's wishes at this point," Klug scolded him. "Patience is a virtue, you know!"

"I don't care!" Sonic and Sho chorused.

I by this time had arrived back at the door. "Okay kids, let's go outside!" The kids all cheered as I led the way out to the playground.

Since the weather was so beautiful I would have liked to sleep outside- unfortunately this was not going to be happening. The kids dispersed all throughout the playground and I watched as Sho kidnapped Zelda (Per her request) so that Link had to go after them and get her back.

"Link, help me!" Zelda called to Link. Sho carried her up to the top of one of the jungle gyms.

"Too zetta slow!" Sho yelled as he dropped Zelda.

"I'll get you, Sho! Bad math boy!" cried Link as he ascended the rope ladder to Sho's fortress. I smiled as I turned to watch the others. Kirby and Midna were very intently watching Yu make a prediction by using a game of Puyo Pop against Klug. Amy and Sonic were playing something by themselves and Neku sat, listening to music on his own. Several times I asked him what he was listening to… he never really gave me a straight answer.

"Hey, lemme go!" I heard Amy protest. She was being carried by Sho now. Zelda was tied up at the top of the jungle gym and Link was too. I figured they would be okay. "Sonic!" Amy cried.

"Amy, I'll save you!" Sonic said. He curled into a ball and started speeding after them. He ran over the both of them, knocking them down. Amy fell out of Sho's hands and tumbled off to the side. Sonic helped her up.

"How factoring lame!" Sho coughed as he got up. Sonic helped Amy up.

"Amy are you okay?" Sonic asked. Amy blushed.

"Yeah, thanks," she told him. She kissed him on the cheek in gratitude.

"Hey, let's keep our lips to ourselves!" I yelled at them.

They jumped. "Sorry Teacher!" they chorused.

As they returned to their game I smiled- though not two minutes later I had to frown because Kirby had swallowed Yu and was using her power to possess Klug. I separated them and we went inside again.

"Okay, everyone sit on the mat! Did you all bring your carpet squares to sit on?" I asked, now that we were in the classroom.

"Yes!" the kids chorused. We circled up and sat down on a carpet in the room, each kid on their own little square they had brought. Of course, Sho had to pile plenty of things under his, and then Sonic and Link complained, but after a while they calmed down and everyone was at peace and quiet.

"I'm going to pass around this boat," I said, holding up a small toy. "This is the magic talking boat." The boat was red with a head that looked like a mix between a lion and a dragon. "If you have this boat you are allowed to talk. So I'll start. We are going to talk about our weekends. This weekend I went to the store to buy fruit. Now I'll pass the boat to my left." I did and it was Neku's turn to talk.

"This weekend… I listened to music," Neku said quietly. "I also saw my friends Beat and Rhyme."

"How fun!" I enthused. "What kind of music did you listen to?"

"Calling," he said.

"Is that a song name?" I asked. He remained quiet and passed the boat on. Sho grabbed it from atop his heap.

"I memorized up to the twentieth decimal of pi!" Sho shouted. "And then I factored trinomials!"

"Was that fun for you?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was zetta awesome!" he told me.

"Great, can you pass the boat on?" I continued.

"No, I have to have the boat," he said.

"No, you don't. You need to share the boat," I chided.

"I don't want to; make me!" He jumped off of his heap and ran off out of the room.

"Sho Minamimoto!" I shrieked. "Get back here!" I chased after him. He was already halfway down the hall when I decided to send Sonic after him. Sonic chased after him and dragged Sho back to the room. I sat Sho in a corner for the time being. The boat was handed to Midna.

"Well, I went shopping for clothes with my friend," Midna said.

"You have friends?" Zelda teased.

"Zelda!" I scolded. "First off, we do NOT say those mean things!" Midna was now on the verge of tears. "And secondly, you don't have the magic talking boat! So be quiet!" I got Midna tissues and told her to continue, but she didn't want to at this point.

The boat was passed to Link next. "I went to my uncle's ranch!" he told us, seeming very excited. "I got to play with cuckoos, but they were mean to me."

"Well, why was that?" I asked.

"They attacked me since I kept hitting them with my sword."

"Well then it's obvious."

"I also kept using them to fly!" I sighed.

"Very nice. Pass it on," I told him.

Next was Zelda. "I bought a new pony from Lon-Lon Ranch," she said, twirling her hair idly. "This one's name is Chu-chu."

"You bought a pony last week too, didn't you?" I asked her.

She nodded. "But this one is better! He's cute and he's my new favorite!" She passed the boat to the next person.

"I went to a Puyo pop tournament," Klug shared. "I won, of course."

"And then he losed to me later!" Yu chirped.

"Lost, Yu. And wait your turn," I hissed.

"I read a really good book too, learning more spells and such," he said.

"Very nice. Pass it on to Yu please," I told him.

"I beat Glasses-boy at Puyo pop!" Yu said happily.

"Glasses-boy?" Link asked.

"She means Klug," I explained.

"What a cute nickname!" Zelda decided.

"No, don't call him that unless he asks you to-"

"And then Glasses-boy got really mad at me. It was funny!" Yu interrupted me.

"Pass it on now!"

Next was Amy, who told us how she had also gone shopping. Sonic said he went to his friend Shadow's birthday party. And lastly, Kirby said nothing more than "Haiii!"

I was grateful when the parents came to pick the kids up.

First Dr. Eggman, a local inventor, came to pick up Sonic and Amy. Then Mr. H, a café owner, picked up Sho and Neku. A man called Mr. Deku came to pick up Link, a Mr. King picked up Zelda and a Mr. Zant, Midna. Ms. Accord took home Klug and Yu, while a King Dedede took Kirby home.

And then, I was alone. I felt a bit lonely, a little sad that they were all gone.

But when I realized that tomorrow all of Mr. H's kids would be here, I became very content with the peace and quiet.

(**So this is just a drabble-y, fun fanfic I had in mind. Let me know what you think! Review please! Especially if you liked it! Also, if you have character suggestions, I am more than happy to hear them! Thanks!**)

(P.S. Win if you caught the Wind Waker Cameo. XD )


End file.
